My Abused Heart
by The Beauty Within Me
Summary: Alessandra Zabini, formerly known as Hermione Granger. She befriended the Malfoys. During the whole She fell in love with Draco Malfoy. What will she do to steer him away from his girlfriend to the Zabini Heiress?
1. Chapter 1

Living With My Cheating Heart

Characters

Alessandra Zabini (Adriana Lima in 2006)

Formerly known as Hermione Granger, Her true heritage

was revealed in the war. She befriended the Malfoys, and

fell in love with Draco. To what measures will she go through in order

have him as hers ? Does Draco want her or will he treat her like a piece of filth on

his shoes.

Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton)

The Order forgave his family after the war, befriended by Alessandra Zabini, He by all

means worships and loves Lavender Brown. But, is she worth losing his lovely friendship to Alessandra Zabini ? Is it worth losing his girlfriend to one mistake he did with Alessandra? He dropped everything for Lavender. He's going to have to face the consequences.

Lavender Brown (Marissa Miller)

should have been in Slytherin. She absolutely hates Alessandra for her looks, brain, family and her friendship with Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini. She doing everything she can to make herself better. But, one thing she has that Alessandra doesn't is the Love of Draco Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini ( Gaspard Ulliel )

Italian, tall, rich and a gorgeous male. You would think that he has everything in the world. But his friendship with Draco Malfoy went down the drain. Everything stopped, now Draco is all alone. They left and now he realized what he did wrong. Draco better hope his best friends return.

First chapter will be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

My Abused Heart

Chapter 1

Alessandra Pov

I had always thought Draco would fall in love with me like in all those muggle songs, I guess I was wrong. I'm tall, gangly with a bit of baby fat. While Blaise is tall , perfect skin and gorgeous. It's hard to tell that we are siblings. Draco is going out with Lavender Brown . I don't know how Lavender keeps her hold on him. Before he was always seen with different girls every other day. I came down in a adorable ruffle blue dress that matched my eyes." You look so beautiful !" Ginny said as She took my hand and brought me outside. They did a fantastic job on everything for Blaise and I.

An Hour Later

"What do you mean that Draco is not coming?" I exclaimed.  
>"I'm sorry, he decided not to Alessandra ." Narcissa said calmly.<br>I said my farewell and went to talk with my friends which consists of Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Ginny, Harry , Luna, Fred , George. " Happy Birthday Alessandra !" They all shouted . I smiled. " Barbie is closing in on us." Blaise whispered in my ear. Great I thought. " Look what we have here The ugly ." Lavender said. " Get away from me, You stupid bint, my brain cells go dead when I see you?" I replied calmly. I could see her anger in her eyes. "Hopefully you have enough brain cells to register that your parents are dead no one is going to want someone as ugly as you!" Lavender shouted. Ten wand were pointed at her. " Listen you slut, I at least know where my parents went to, while you don't while you don't know what to yours. Did you think I was deaf when you told Parvati about your father and your mother. " I said. Lavender started crying , She still looked beautiful with her makeup running everywhere. " Your father was a muggle drug addict and your mother a beautiful prostitute. You grew up with them . They never ever wanted you . And They never will." I said. " Alessandra, Stop she's crying now." Blaise whispered " Alessandra!" Draco shouted at me. He moved to hug her and comfort her. " What? I'm just speaking the truth. She's a whore!" I replied. "Stop it, why do you always do this!" He screamed. " I'm always the one who starts this junk, you always assume it was me who did this, I'm tired of you accusing Blaise and I of things we never did." I screamed back at him. That night at midnight Blaise and I packed and left and began new lives.

Playlist

Innocent- Taylor Swift  
>Stay- Miley Cyrus <p>


End file.
